Days Gone By Chp1 Beginning of the End
by TomorrowsWriter
Summary: The Green Flu has spread, overtaking the world, the Infected becoming stronger. Alone except for her loyal dog one girl searches for answers, while trying to keep a grip on her humanity...  Disclaimer: L4D belongs to Valve
1. Chapter 1

_The world was different ever since it went to hell. The infection spread throughout the United States, striking the minds of humans, killing them slowly until the light of their life was snuffed out. What was the real problem was that they didn't stay dead. In hours, sometimes even minutes they would rise again with the wild instinct to feed off the nearest living being close to them. Wether it be a blood relative, a close friend, or a complete stranger it didn't matter. Race was irrelevant. Gender, unimportant. Food was food to them.___

_When the first, harshest wave of the disease struck the cities fell into a panic. Chaos hit and society began the first stage of its downfall. The police had their hands full trying to control the events, everyone looking to CEDA for answers. They called it the Green Flu, and assured the public that they were doing everything they could do find a cure. It didn't last long. Afterwards they started to advise citizens to wear masks, wash their hands, and retain a 'healthy state of mind'. If only it was that simple. Next posters on how to create a saferoom, along with a 'safety checklist', instructions on how to barricade themselves in their basements and wait for evacuation started to flood in. The public could only remain in the dark for so long. The full extent of the epidemic was revealed and then things really began to fall apart.___

_Society crumbled, people fled in swarms for their lives when their own kind began eating eachother. CEDA was nowhere to be found now, isolating themselves away from the public completely, or overrun, no one knew anymore. People either banded together in groups of survivors to keep alive or stayed alone, not trusting their fellow man anymore.___

_Even with the bombing of cities and bridges the infection didn't stay dormant for long. It trickled into other cities, spreading through fleeing crowds, even going over seas to new continents and countries. Humans stood no chance. They were on a downward spiral, no where was safe. The brother companies to CEDA had no answer, including the *DCC control center in Europe. No answers could be found. Nothing.___

_So humans struggled for survival on a day to day basis, not knowing which one would be their last, fighting for the last shred of humanity…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I do not own the L4D storyline nor do I own any Special Infected mentioned in the story.

Second chapter, introducing the main character and her faithful canine. –w- Enjoy~)

A figure picked their way through the debris and abandoned cars of the streets, glancing around with steady blue eyes, focused, narrowed. It was a young girl, her flaming red locks tied back in a tight ponytail. She let out a soft sigh when she realized it was all clear and moved onto the sidewalk. There was the sound of nails clicking against the pavement. A dog, coat a snow white colour, panting and wagging as he followed her obediently. She smiled down at him and patted his head.  
>"Looks like it's quiet today Grisha." she gazed around the bloody and ruined streets. "None of <em>them<em> here. But keep an eye out anyway, okay?"

He snorted his response and she smiled again.  
>"Good boy."<p>

She searched along the shops, peeking in through the smashed windows. Most of the shops were pillaged and torn apart, people grabbing what they could and leaving when the city was invaded. Green Flu, that's what they called it. She scoffed to herself. Flu her ass. A flu didn't raise the dead. A flu didn't wipe out the world and every living being in it's path. Eyes flicking up she spotted one of the many posters littering the wall.  
>"..Healthy state of mind huh…"<p>

That wouldn't save anyone from this mess. Shaking her head slowly she searched through the wreckage for supplies, whistling softly for Grisha to do the same. He panted and clawed through the smashed shelves, sticking his nose under them to try and find food.  
>"Anything yet?" she called out<p>

He barked twice. Nothing yet. She frowned and picked up a couple of packages. Chips, not what she'd usually take but it was the end of the world, why not have some munchies? She shoved them in her bag. Then again, she never saw herself being a looter at all, a thief. What police were to stop her? No one could, though she still felt bad abut it from time to time… Call it her moral code still calling to her. She mentally swatted the thoughts from her head. Moral codes were useless in this age, the age of _them_. The undead.

Suddenly she heard Grisha let out a low whine and gasped, ducking, waving him over to her. He leaped over the wreckage and curled up at her side. Together they waited, watching the front window. The scuff of feet. A gurgled moan. She cursed in her head, chewing her lip as she watched a scraggly figure stumble and lurch down the street, coughing, then doubling over and wretched, blood splattering thickly over the pavement. Her small lunch turned in her stomach. The man had his face clawed open, jaw exposed, the muscles and cheekbones sticking out from his rotting flesh. Grisha whined again and she shushed him. The hunting rifle she carried was out of ammunition, either way shooting could pose a problem, if there were more than just that one she'd have dozen on her in an instant. She saw it happen, people running through the streets firing off rounds like they were in some stupid western, then next thing they knew it that had a whole hoard on them, ripping into their insides. She was only one person, she couldn't deal with that. She looked down to her other weapon instead, a blood caked axe… She'd need something else eventually.

As she weighed out her options he made his way on the street, obviously looking for his next meal. It wouldn't be her. Still, she couldn't leave him wandering, she had to pick up the pace, get on the road… Her eyes darted around for a new weapon. One of the shelves would do to hit him. Though wouldn't be practical to carry. Making sure she made no sound she went further in, then skidded to a halt. A body laid there, another man, eyes closed and the side of his head shot off, old blood staining the wall. She scanned over him. He had a security uniform on, probably trying to defend the shop, meeting his untimely demise at the hands of the frantic crowd.

She crouched next to him. A police baton was in his hand. Strong, solid, durable, meant for beating people back… She reached for it slowly and then glanced up to his face again, her own falling sadly. Rooting through his pockets she pulled out his wallet and opened it up. His money was gone, but that wasn't what she wanted to see. She pulled out his ID instead.  
>"..Felipp huh…" she murmured, looking over his picture. "Twenty five years old, born in this city, you were an officer after all… looks like someone took your gun…"<p>

She poked in further and pulled out another photo. It was of a young woman, a message on the back.  
>"'To the most wonderful fiancé, I can't wait for the day I marry you'." She mouthed. "So you were engaged. She's lovely, I wonder if you two ever did tie the knot before all this."<p>

Looking to him again she tucked the picture in the pocket over his heart and put his wallet back in his pocket, taking the baton from his hand and stood.  
>"I'm sorry this happened to you Felipp. At least you died trying to protect the last piece of good in this world, so rest well. You deserve it."<p>

With that she closed her eyes and turned away from him, gripping the baton tightly and opening them as she watched the zombie disappear from sight.  
>"..Lets go Grisha."<p>

He barked and lunged with her while she ran, grabbing the infected by the pant leg with a snarl, pulling and causing it to stumble, letting her go in and striking it viciously over the head, expression stone cold…

-

The sun started to set over the buildings, washing them in gold, orange and red. The girl sat on one of the bridges, munching on the chips she found, watching the show of colours sink beyond the distance. She'd cleaned off her baton and handed Grisha some food as well. He wagged politely and kept a sharp eye out for any movement.  
>"I miss the sunsets at our place Grisha." She sighed. "Do you remember them? They'd light up the trees and hills… The birds would be singing their last songs… And you'd play fetch with dad…"<p>

She laughed softly and then it slowly faded as she spoke the last word.  
>"..Dad…"<p>

Grisha looked up to her and whimpered, ears lowering.  
>"Yeah, I miss him to… I hope he's okay…"<p>

Getting up he went on his hind legs and rested his chin on her lap. She smiled a little, though it was broken, petting his head.  
>"I remember when we first got you. You were the fattest puppy I ever saw. But it was nice, having some company… dad was always gone for work. What do you think boy? Think we stand a chance at finding him?"<p>

His eyes were already drooping lazily. The light was beginning to fade, the stars about to come out. Her smile vanished, her alert demure returning, putting his paws back down gently and hopped back onto the bridge.  
>"It's getting late, lets find some shelter before it's too dark."<p>

He looked disappointed at the loss of petting but followed her regardless. She made her way to the nearest apartment buildings and moved cautiously, checking for any signs of life, or them. When the coast was clear she inched down the halls, choosing a corner room near the stairs to flee if necessary, snatching the card key at the front desk and unlocked the door. Was a double room, the curtains drawn shut, room dusty but otherwise clean. It was a relief to finally have a bed to sleep on. Tossing her bag to the side she let out an exhale and flopped onto the bed.  
>"Here you go boy, your own bed too."<p>

He wiggled in excitement and leaped on, turning three times before settling against the pillow with a wag. She smirked.  
>"Dork."<p>

He ignored her comment, promptly falling asleep. She gave his head a pat before taking a flashlight, checking all the other rooms above her. Locked, abandoned, a hotel wasn't of use to anyone but a place to rest the night. And by the looks of it no one was stay in it. She went back to the room, locking the door and leaned her head against it quietly, closing her eyes. Her mind's eye flashed back, jolting from her seat in the sunroom as screams pierced the usually quiet air, peering out the curtains. Blood chaos, people attacking eachother in the streets, teeth, tearing, clawing flesh, horrified eyes, shrieks for help… Her hands clenched and she went over to the bed, curling up tightly, gripping the sheets around her.  
>"I'll find you dad… no matter what, zombies or no zombies… I'll find you… promise…"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I don't own L4D, it belongs to Valve.)

Dawn began to raise over the city, casting a faded glow, the sky a dull grey. The girl stirred in her room when a sliver of the light crawled across the pillow and into her eye. Her eyes creaked open and she sighed.  
>"..Another crummy night…"<p>

Sitting up and stretching she groaned as her back snapped, slumping and rubbing her face. She looked over at her canine companion. He was sprawled out, kicking in his sleep and snuffed, letting out small whimpers and growls. She chuckled softly. Dogs were always cute when they dreamt. Made her wonder what he was dreaming about…  
>"Alright Grisha, rise and shine boy."<p>

He jolted and looked around rapidly.  
>"Just me silly."<p>

He sniffed at her hand and bumped his head into it as she petted him. She dug through her bag after he'd gotten up for his morning stretch and she frowned.  
>"Looks like you're running out of treats… and I'm low on food…" she smiled wearily at him as he whined. "Next grocery store we hit I'll look for your favorite, okay?"<p>

He barked and she ruffled his hair. While he paced around the room she pulled out the map and studied it closely.  
>"Lets see… the nearest store is across town… it's the biggest, so we might have a better chance finding at least something… the smaller ones were cleared out first, they didn't have as much security…"<p>

No agreement from her partner was heard; he'd go wherever she'd go. She smiled, fondly, gazing at him as he waited by the door patiently. She didn't know what she'd do without him. He kept her company, keeping her sane in these lonely, quiet, and dangerous days. In first few weeks she did come across a few survivors but they were never headed where she was going, so she didn't stay with them for long. Even if it was safer in numbers she had her own mission. After that they got fewer and fewer visits. Especially since this was a vast city many stayed away from it due to the amount of infected. She was wiser in this situation; she scouted out the hot spots on her dad's office building, having a spare key if she'd ever run into an emergency. The building was abandoned, so she took the opportunity to climb to the roof and scan the city with her binoculars. She knew the worst spots for them, and planned to avoid them.

She choose the best back streets and packed everything up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading to the door. She flinched. Grisha growled. Just when she reached for the doorknob she heard footsteps scuff by, and a moan. Shit, shit, shit, she swore in her mind. How did…? As it passed by she gripped her baton anew and slowly opened the door, eyes moving around it. It was a female Infected this time, in scrubs, most likely a former worker, a chunk of her leg torn off, skin grey, coated in blood. She didn't see this one, so how did it get in? Never ceasing to scold herself mentally for her blunder she made she tried to sneak away. No use. The Infected shot around, screeching and she tensed.  
>"..Run…!"<p>

Grisha barked as he fled down the hall first, his owner following, the Infected hot on their trail. _They_were faster than common people but she had a lot of exercise traveling, she could keep away from her flailing hands. She tore around the corner and to the back exit, flinging the door open and running outside. Just as she tried to shut it the woman stuck her arm through, hissing and spitting, trying to reach her. She grit her teeth. Opening it quickly she slammed it, repeating that again and again. The woman howled, hand twitching as blood started to splatter against the ground. Grisha whined at his master's face, twisted in rage. The Infected's arm was now bent in an unnatural way, broken and torn, jagged bone sticking out from the flesh.

At last it managed to yank it's arm through, stumbling back a few steps before charging again, teeth gnashing. She glared coldly, swinging the door open, waiting… Right before she got outside she slammed it shut with all her strength. A sickening crack rang through the air. The Infected woman convulsed, blood oozing down their skull, having split it right open, falling to the ground lifelessly. Panting, she gazed down at it.  
>"..Good morning to you to…" she grumbled. "Some room service."<p>

She shook her head and moved on, knees shaking. At least now she was awake…

The morning went on and she rubbed her head exhaustedly, sitting in a silent alley, listening to the collective groans of the Infected in the street over. The only good news was that _they_ were blocked off from her; _they'd__have to run for blocks before__they__came to where she was. Leaning her head back on the wall she used the last of her water to give to Grisha, grabbing the last of her orange juice, sipping it. The sugar gave her some energy and calmed her complaining stomach. She knew if she didn't have some sugar in her system she'd faint, and that would be fatal in this situation.__  
>"Almost there boy, you'll be dining on the finest treats in no time." She joked, glancing down at him.<em>

His tail wagged at the word 'treats'.  
>"Yeah… it's been a while since we got anything good huh? I hope I can at least get some canned goods… If there's nothing in the front we'll take a chance and go to the back okay? We need supplies badly."<p>

He sneezed once and she glanced up to the city. Even though it was summer it was nice outside, the heat hasn't bad, in fact, it looked like rain soon… Suddenly she snorted as she imagined the Infected cracking out umbrellas when it started and shook her head. What a thought. Standing, she peeked around the corner. The fence was still standing, what was once a police barricade, closed off when the number of zombies overpowered them.

_Theywandered around aimlessly on the other side, often picking fights amongst eachother. How like humans sometimes. Even with the massive fence she still felt on edge, walking out slowly and kept glancing over her shoulder. A few ofthem__spotted her and she flinched as__they__ran, leaping onto the fence but the barbed wire got__them__caught, preventing any from leaping over._

Their

_cries and roars followed behind her, making her way around the abandoned police cars. She leaned over them, searching the inside. As she suspected, the ammo and guns were cleared out. She sighed and checked each one but to no success. Her gun would have to wait, she needed food, Grisha needed food.__  
>"It should be right over here…" she searched around and then smiled when she saw the large sign. Unlike the other stores this one didn't have broken windows, they were reinforced, the door locked. She tried to open it and exhaled in frustration.<em>_  
>"...So much protection for food… why couldn't the people be protected like this…?"<em>

No one answered her question. She knew no one would. But there had to be a way inside… Upon further inspection she could see some shelves were empty, clearly people had passed through. She looked around before heading into the back alleys, were their shipments were processed. She stopped in her tracks. The area was littered with dead and rotting bodies, all showered in bullet holes. She covered her nose at the stench, suppressing a gag. Tying a bandana around her nose and mouth she tiptoed around all of them. The loading bay was open, the mechanisms looking broken. That's how they were getting in… by why all the bodies?

It didn't feel right. Something was up. Moving in silently she went to a body half in view of the loading bay, half around the wall and kicked its feet, causing it to move. She almost dove back when a shot rang out, blowing its head open.  
>"..Dammit I thought I put all of you down…!" a man's voice yelled in anger.<p>

She eased her racing heart and took a deep breath.

_"Hello…!"  
>"Who's there?"<em>_  
>"..I'm a survivor… I'm not infected, and I'm not armed, so please don't shoot, I'm coming out…"<em>

She tried to sound as gentle as she could, taking on step out first. No getting shot yet… She took another step and slowly stood in the center, hands up, showing she bore no weapons and waited, squinting into the darkness.  
>"..You're sure packing some heavy heat for a lass who's 'unarmed' missy."<p>

Her eyes remained steady.

_"If you mean my gun it's not even loaded, I ran out of ammo four days ago."  
>"What else you got?"<br>"A baton. That's it."_

There was silence for a moment… Then, a man came out of the shadows. He was on the shorter, chubbier side, a hat perched on his head, gun in his hands.  
>"And where did a girl like you learn how to shoot?"<br>"My dad. He taught me how, we liked to take hunting trips from time to time."  
>"Huh, I see. Alright then, what do you want? No looters allowed!" he barked.<p>

With a deep breath she kept her hands raised.

_"Listen… I'm not here to take, or to hurt anyone… I'm running low on food, and I have a dog with me too…"  
>"..A dog?"<em>

She whistled shortly and Grisha came out nervously, looking to the man. He blinked, taken aback.

_"Well I'll be…"  
>"So please, I just need some provisions, we're both really hungry…" her stomach growled to back up her story.<em>

The man eyed her cautiously. He heard that story countless times. Many people were desperate and tried to take more than they needed, leaving others to suffer. He was the last guard stationed here, to protect it, to help travelers but too many of them were just here to loot and steal. However this girl did look sincere, and pretty hungry…  
>"..Fine, come in, but any funny business and I won't think twice about shooting you."<br>"Thank you sir."

She followed him as he opened the door into the store. He had an area set up, books scattered around, a little kitchen in what appeared to be the staff room.

_"Luckily staff thought a fire stove would reduce the electricity bill, so I can cook some." He served a plate. "Eat this while I go get you some supplies."_

Oh did that food smell like heaven. She sat down with another grateful thanks, eating, the food finally easing her deprived stomach, and brightened up when the man gave Grisha a plate too, then disappeared.

_"Looks like we lucked out boy."_

He finished his meal and licked his lips, going to sniff the man as he came back in. He carried a grocery bag.

_"There's some canned goods and other none perishable items, to keep you going. I also got dog food and such, for your friend."_

She stood, taking the food and packing it before slinging her bag over her shoulder, facing him.

_"Thank you again, we really do appreciate this."  
>"You're not staying?" he frowned. "I mean, no offence, you look really tired."<br>"I'll be okay. I need to make it to a certain point by the end of the day. And I have to make it to the highway soon."  
>"The highway?"<em>_  
>"Yes… I'm looking for my father…"<br>"Where's he about?"  
>"He's working in the government disease research facility a few towns over."<em>

His eyes widened.

_"…That could be over a week's travel…"  
>"I know."<br>"But… that's so far… and right towards the hot zone, that place is overrun!"_

Her shoulders lowered and nodded.

_"..I know." She whispered. "But I need to find him. I know not many people I come across understand but I just have to. He's the only family I have, my mother died giving birth to me, and most of our relatives are far away. So please, don't try and stop me like everyone else."_

There was a pause of silence between them before he shook his head, going over to a cabinet and pulling it open, pulling out a box of ammunition, handing it to hers.  
>"One of those thugs outside had it. He had a rifle, same as you, so it should work. If you're headed to the highway keep a low profile and don't try to move fast.<p>

_They__can see quick movement a mile away."_

She smiled up at him as he patted her head.  
>"..You remind me a lot of my daughter. Stubborn as a mule."<br>"Where is she now..?"  
>"In the States, from what I heard. Hope she's alright… But anyway, scat, and good luck."<p>

Right before she left the door she halted, glancing over her shoulder.

_"What's your name?"  
>"Nathaniel, yours?"<br>"Vera." She smiled, and kept jogging, calling back. "Good luck to you too!"  
>"You're one crazy kid Vera!" he retorted<em>

She laughed as she jogged back onto the streets, the skies growing darker, the clouds swelling and rumbling deeply…


End file.
